The present invention relates to a holder for a paintbrush which is attachable to the upper rim of an open container such as a bucket so that the paintbrush extends into the interior of the bucket. This enables the bristles of the paintbrush to be spaced from the bottom of the bucket but submerged in the water or other cleaning fluid within the bucket, thereby keeping the bristles soft and pliable. This prevents the bristles from being bent out of shape, which occurs where an unsupported paintbrush rests on the bottom of a bucket and the weight of the brush head and handle are supported entirely by the bristles.
Many types of holding devices have been developed for holding a paintbrush and for application to a bucket. Many of these devices include a springy wire which is configured to a shape for attachment to the handle of a paintbrush and for attachment to the upper rim of a bucket so that the brush is suspended in cleaning fluid within the bucket. The prior art devices have relatively complex and awkward configurations which are difficult to make and use or have a relatively simple configuration which does not satisfactorily hold the handle of a paintbrush firmly and securely. The prior art paintbrush holders have limited versatility with respect to the size of the paintbrush and the size of the container with which the holder can be used. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art paintbrush holders have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a paintbrush holder for attachment to the upper rim with a bucket and for securely and adjustably supporting a paintbrush so that the brush extends into the interior of the bucket and is spaced from the bottom of the bucket.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a paintbrush holder which can be used with buckets of different sizes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a paintbrush holder which can be used with brushes of different sizes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a paintbrush holder which is attachable to the rim of a bucket and which enables the paintbrush to be adjustably vertically positioned within the interior of the bucket.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a paintbrush holder which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a paintbrush holder which is easy to use and which can remain on the brush while painting without interfering with gripping the brush.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.